Fasha
is the only female member of Bardock's crew. Biography Fasha is introduced when she, along with her teammates, Bardock, Tora, Borgos, and Shugesh attacked Planet Kanassa. After Bardock is attacked by the last surviving Kanassan, Fasha and others decided to return him back to their homeworld Planet Vegeta so that he could be healed. After leaving Bardock on Vegeta to recover, they set off to destroy the inhabitants on Planet Meat as their next assignment. After reaching Meat they immediately destroy all of its natives, but before they could celebrate the moment, they were ambushed, and Fasha was killed by Dodoria's Elite. Her name is a play on the name of the vegetable "parsley". Abilities * Ki Blast: The most basic form of an energy wave. * Full-Power Spirit Cannon: A full-powered pink blast of ki from one hand. Bardock is also seen with a original variation of this move. * Bukujutsu: The power to levitate and fly. * Acrobatic: Fasha has been shown flexible and acrobatic, doing several back flips and cart-wheels in combat. * Energy Ballet: A shower of pink energy blasts that targets on her foe. * Full Power Energy Wave: Charged similar to the Kamehameha it's a full-powered pink wave of energy wave inflicts more damage than an ordinary beam attack, such as the Blast 2 Energy Wave. * Great Ape: Since she has a tail, Fasha can transform into a Great Ape. She used this ability while on Planet Kanassa and in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. * Mouth Energy Wave: Only while in the Great Ape transformation. The user fires a powerful mouth blast that inflicts quite a lot of damage. * Chou Makouhou Barrage: A mouth-based variation of Continuous Energy Bullet. * Rush Attacks: Her ultimate blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series can be used as rush attacks even while in her Great Ape form, which is suprising, as other giants only use pure energy-based Ultimate Blasts. Trivia *Fasha is one of the only female pure-blooded Saiyans to appear in the anime as a supporting character, as none have appeared in the manga. Although a brief story scene that Goku is told by King Kai does briefly show several full-blooded male Saiyans and a full-blooded female Saiyan (with a knife in her mouth), all dressed in primitive clothing. Also, in Frieza's Flashback of King Vegeta's revolt, one of his elite guards was female. *Fasha bears a strong resemblance to Videl after her haircut in the Buu saga and Gohan in the Namek Saga, as well as Pan in the post-Kid Buu Saga. *The prospect of Fasha being the biological mother of Goku and Raditz is the source for debate amongst the Dragon Ball fanbase. However, there are several discrepancies that contradict this, as it appeared Goku was born around the time she and the rest of Bardock's crew were attacking Kanassa. Also, when she mentions Bardock's son, she doesn't acknowledge that Goku is her son. The fact that it was mentioned on Kanassa that Goku had been born just yesterday while Fasha was fighting on the planet also tends to support that she wasn't his mother. Fasha would have most likely gone to see Goku with Bardock. However, it appears that until someone involved with the franchise finally reveals art or information about Goku's mother, the speculation about Fasha and her relationship with Bardock and Goku will continue to be left open, though both sides of fans have their own reasons and support, for against or with. Voice actors * Japanese dub: Yuko Mita * Funimation dub: Linda Chambers-Young * Latin American dub: Circe Luna es:Celipa Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Females Category:Saiyans Category:Characters who can fly